Virtualization!
by Kirkysaurus
Summary: The Supercomputer was shut down as a means for stopping X.A.N.A., for good. But when it takes control of another calculator outside of France, how will the gang stop him from taking over Lyoko, and the world? Rated-T for safety. Features a main cast of OC's.


**A/N: Hey, look at that - another new story when I have so many others that need to be updated!**

**-shot-**

**This idea has been haunting me ever since I discovered that there is a fifth season of Code: Lyoko in production. I decided to rewatch the first four on Netflix, and that only helped further the need to write. Hawk's helped me greatly with planning this, and I thank him for that with the only way I know how;**

**YOU ARE THE GREATEST FRIEND EVAH!**

**Anyway, this is I guess a replacement to Code Lyoko: Evolution (Season 5), seeing as I haven't seen it yet (obviously) to know if X.A.N.A. does come back as the main villain they fight. Or if it's an entirely new thing. There are a few kinks I'm working out in the chapters, but otherwise I have up to the beginning of Season 3 planned (yes, I split the story into multiple seasons to make it more TV show-esque). Yes I know, I suck at ideas.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Code: Lyoko', or the in-progress fifth season entitled 'Code Lyoko: Evolution'. I also do not own anything recognizable from a third-party source that is used for entertainment purposes of this story.**

**I do own half of the ideas, one of the OC's, and plot development. The other OC's belong to some author friends, who will be listed in the ending Author's Note.**

* * *

Virtualization!

.:..: S1 - Reawakening - E1 :..:.

* * *

There was a metal clinking sound that traveled throughout the dark landscape. The source being a large, mechanical crab-like creature, that was slowly making its way over to the edge of one of the green pieces of land it was traveling. All of the light from this strange, Forest-like world seemed to be gone - the sky was dark, as well as what seemed to be an ocean below it. The creature stopped it's clunking steps when it reached the end of the platform, and his 'head' looked down into the void that was the ocean.

And then it jumped off of the platform.

A few seconds later, small bug-like creatures were running their way over to the same spot, before following the crab into the sea. A few more monsters of different sizes and species began to do the same, all focusing on heading into that one spot of the ocean. Eventually, the sea began to glow a faint red, and a ball of black energy slowly slid out from it. There was a strange symbol on the front of the orb, as well...

The red light from the sea expanded, covering the entire Forest as it seemed to power the orb, making it grow larger. The eye-like symbol on its face began to glow a deep red as well, before shooting up into the sky, where it imploded.

A little ways away, a tall structure with a white, smoky halo around the top-half shook, before the halo began to glow red.

* * *

"What else do we need?"

A dark-haired boy looked down at the box of 'junk' in his arms, before looking back over at the shorter, purple-haired teen standing a few feet away before he answered, "Dunno, you have the list, Skylar."

"I told you I lost it!" Skylar whined, throwing himself down to the floor in a flamboyantly dramatic manner, making his friend deadpan. The taller of the two sighed before continuing through the abandoned factory, joined by his friend a few minutes later after he recovered from his 'episode'.

"Why did I get partnered with you..."

"Hey, do you hear that Kage?" Skylar questioned, causing his raven-haired friend to stop in his tracks and strain his ears to hear the imaginary sound. Seriously, there was nothing there. Hold on...

"... I think so... It sounds like the humming sound a computer makes when it's been on for a long time," He added, both boys turning to look for the source of the noise. They continued deeper into the factory, until they came across a wall with a ladder against it. Looking up they noticed a light coming from a door on the higher level.

"I thought this place was abandoned," Skylar commented, looking back over to Kage, only to see he had put the box of parts down and was halfway up the ladder. "Where are you going!?"

"To check this out," He replied in a dull, obvious tone, before looking over his shoulder to the shorter teen. "You coming?"

"... Maybe," He muttered to himself before running over to the ladder, quickly climbing it to get up to the door where his friend was. Once both boys were outside of it, they slowly crept their way inside, trying to find the source of the dull light. Eventually they made it into a circular room, where the light was coming from the monitor of a computer that was hooked up to a large machine in the enter. Shuffling towards it, Skylar reached over and pressed the enter key, which brought the computer back on, watching as all of the screens lit up with different files open on each.

"What is this, some kind of Superhero computer?" He questioned, climbing into the seat as Kage made his way over to check out the equipment as well. The purple-haired teen started pressing a few of the keys on the keyboard, which activated and minimized different programs, until he came upon one entitled 'Holomap'.

"I wonder what this does," He mused softly as he went through the programming for it, jumping suddenly when the large platform behind the computer lit up with a strange image. There was a ball of some type in the center, with five rings around it. Well, they looked more like small pieces of land, all floating into five different areas.

"Cool."

"Lyoko..." Kage muttered softly, drawing Skylar's attention back to one of the monitors. There was a file that said 'Lyoko Sectors', which he assumed were what those groupings were called.

"It looks like... some type of super video game," The shorter of the two commented, before shifting slightly when Kage leaned over to type in a few commands. After he hit the enter key, a visual popped up showing what looked like a forest - there were trees, and green landscapes, and the sky was a yellowy color, complementing the design.

"What is that?" Kage questioned, pointing to the image, to which Skylar replied by reading off of another monitor, "The Forest Sector."

"... Why does that look like a giant crab?" Kage remarked, pointing again to the screen at what did look like a large, red crab walking through the sector. It disappeared off of the portion of the screen they were able to watch, and Skylar went to work typing into the programs to try and pull up another visual.

"... Virtualization?" He questioned, bringing Kage's attention to a file that seemed to describe how to send someone from Earth onto this 'Lyoko', via use of some type of scanner.

"Interesting..." The dark-haired boy mused, a smirk forming on his lips before he ran back out of the door. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go look for these scanner things."

"I'll be here!" Skylar shouted back, making a 'hmm' sound before beginning to read up on this program, as well as go through a few others while he waited.

* * *

Kage hopped down the rest of the ladder he had been climbing down, landing in another dark room. He was able to make out the shapes of these things that looked like giant soup cans, and decided to assume these were the scanners.

"Interesting, now if only we could find a light..." He spoke to himself, walking along the edge of the room with his hand against the wall. He continued walking until he felt a slight indent in the wall, where a button was situated. He pressed it experimentally, and the doors beneath it slip open to reveal a switch.

"That was easy," He smirked, flicking it up to turn on the lights in the strange room. Now that he could see better, he noticed a large door next to the light switch, and cords and wire running through the room. They all connected to the three large scanners that were in the center of the room. Satisfied with his discovery, he went back to the other side of the room to climb back up the ladder and make his way back to the Computer.

* * *

"Do you think there's an easier way to get down there?" Skylar questioned, to which Kage shrug his shoulders.

"There was a big door, but I don't know how to open it."

"Do you think it's the door for the elevator we saw on the first floor?" The purple-haired teen questioned, making his way over to the other side of the room to look for a similar light switch. He found it after a few seconds, and discovered there was another large door on this wall as well.

"Intriguing," He commented, moving over to a small control box on the opposite side. Flicking the cover open he discovered a series of buttons, which he pressed in a few simple codes. After a few seconds the door opened, and the elevator was sitting right there in front of them.

"Looks like the elevator does work."

* * *

"I don't feel comfortable sending you there alone," The shorter teen divulged, motioning over to the three scanners behind them. Kage let out a long sigh before pulling his mobile out of his pocket and dialing a number before holding it to his ear.

"Who are you calling?"

"You'll see," He replied, moving a little ways away until the phone stopped ringing. "Hey, Tyler. Yeah, still at the factory. We found some good parts, but there's something we wanna show you. No, it's not a dead body..." Kage let out another sigh before rolling his eyes at the boy on the other end of the phone. "It's something we need your help with. Involving a video game. Alright, see you soon." He hung up his mobile and slid it back into his pocket before turning back to Skylar, a smirk on his face.

"Now I don't have to go alone."

* * *

"Take your seats, everyone. The bell is about to ring."

The group of students standing around the large classroom slowly began to file into their seats, a few breaking off into groups for conversation. After a few minutes the bell had run, and most of the conversations quieted as the teacher began to write on the board in the front of the class. One of the students, a girl playing with her reddish-brown curls, was doodling in the margin of her notebook while she waited for the lesson to begin.

And then her mobile began to vibrate in her bag.

She raised an eyebrow before leaning to the side in her seat to dig around for her phone, finding it after a few moments. Unlocking it, she pulled open her messages onto the screen and read the newest one.

_**Cut class w/ me? -Ly**_

She made a soft 'hmm' before sliding the phone bag into her bag and raising her hand to grab the teacher's attention.

"Yes, Nicole?"

"I'm not feeling too well, can I head to the infirmary?" She spoke softly, to which the teacher nodded his head. She got up out of her seat and gathered her things before slowly exiting the classroom. After she had made it outside she pulled back out her phone and dialed her friend's number, before bringing it to her ear.

"Yay! Heading to the infirmary?" She heard Ly through the phone, and giggled softly before responding. "Yeah, don't get your braids in a knot."

"Hey, I resent that! I have my hair up today," Nicole sighed softly before they spoke a few more moments and then hung up. After a while she found Ly sitting outside of the main office, playing with her blonde ponytail.

"Why are you cutting today?" She inquired as she sat down, dropping her backpack onto the ground next to Ly's. The blonde girl let out a dramatic sigh before falling back against the side of the building, looking over at Nicole with wide, sad eyes.

"I left my homework at home."

"... Seriously?" Both girls broke out into a fit of laughter at that. After awhile they decided to roam around the quiet campus, making sure to take extra care not to be spotted by any of the teachers. After a little while, they grew bored ,and decided to head to the cafeteria to sneak some juice.

"It's boring when there's no one to bother," Ly commented, sipping through her straw. Nicole nodded her head in response, doing the same with her own straw as the two sat in silence on one of the tables. Between them there was a large lunch tub, filled with little packets of juice, and a trashcan pulled up next to the table as well.

"Do you think we'll get sick from drinking all of this?" Ly commented, motioning to the assortment of apple, orange, and grape juices between them. Nicole made a 'hmm' of thought, bringing her finger to her lips before turning back the the blonde next to her.

"Probably."

"Coolness."

* * *

"Woah," Tyler drew out, taking in the Supercomputer and all of the different programs running on the screen. He reached over to touch one of the keys but Skylar slapped his hand away before he could. "Dude!"

"No touchy, I'm working on something here. Very important," He divulged, motioning to the screens where a few programs were running. Tyler held up his hands in surrender before moving away from the computer, reaching a hand up to scratch the back of his shaggy-haired head.

"So... what do you need me to do?"

"You two," Skylar motioned between the brunette and Kage before continuing, "Are going to check out this 'Lyoko' place. I want some more information on it."

"Sweet," was all he said before he and Kage both went over to the elevator, heading down to the scanner room below. Skylar sat back down in his seat before grabbing the ear piece he found stashed away, sitting it on his left ear before opening up the security camera for the Scanner Room.

"Ready?" Tyler and Kage heard through the speaker system in the room, to which they both turned to the camera and shot a thumbs-up. After both boys stepped into a scanner, Skylar started up the virtualization program.

"Transfer: Kage. Transfer: Tyler," He recited softly, tapping away at the keyboard while checking the monitors every few seconds. A row of blank cards came up, two being selected from the list before bringing up two boxes - one each showing an empty wire frame.

"Scanner: Kage. Scanner: Tyler," He continued, biting his lip as he continued going through all of the programming, watching with slight awe as the frames began to fill with what looked like his two acquaintances. Once they were complete, he held his breath before hitting the enter key.

"Virtualization."

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. I went back and added the beginning of Episode 2 in here, because that chapter was getting so long, and because of that, the 'prologue' is now three episodes long, instead of the originally planned two. But it all worked out - I had an episode set to be just filler, so we replaced that and then now the first book will be back to being 30 chapters long.**

**Yes, first book.**

**I have a wide arrange of ideas for this, the first being that it'll be split into three parts - 'Virtualization!' being the first. It'll contain the first two seasons of the series, each being 15 episodes long. So instead of having a 15-chapter fanfiction, I added them together to make it 30. And now, the owners of the OC's!**

* * *

**Kage belongs to _HawkRider_.**

**Skylar belongs to me.**

**Tyler belongs to _godly345_.**

**Nicole belongs to _Seppen13_.**

**Ly belongs to _Leixym_.**

* * *

**There's one more OC who makes her debut in Episode 2. Originally, all of the girls would be shown together next chapter, but like I said, it was getting long, and I cut out a piece to add here. Anyway, I hope you guys like the ideas, and what I have planned so far. And please, review! I love getting reviews, they make my bad days better, and lets me know what you guys like.**

**Until next time.**

**Edit: So, I published Chapter Four of OD a little while ago, and decided to finalize Chapter One for this and post it. There's a few finalities that aren't complete, so if anything from this chapter makes an appearance later, but is changed slightly - or greatly - I apologize. And I apologize for any changed later made, because I get ideas for certain things very often.**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy this story! See you later!**


End file.
